Bleach Prompts
by Luthiena
Summary: A series of oneshots written for prompt words or scenarios. Updated weekly and including all Bleach characters. Please review and leave me a prompt and I'll get right on it!
1. Melting Chocolate

Hello all, I am writing a series of unconnected oneshots mostly from the livejournal prompt challenges including any and all bleach characters. It will be updated at least once a week if not more and I would appreciate any prompts or characters you want me to write for...just review and I'll get right on it

**Title : **Melting Chocolate

**Prompt : **Murder from livejournal

**Word count : **1,371

**Disclaimer : **I do not own bleach but if asked I would take a time-share on the beautiful Ukitake... mmm...

**Melting Chocolate**

Hitsugaya Toushiro desperately wondered why the older captain continually pushed gifts onto him, he didn't want or need them and it was frankly embarrassing to be treated as a tiny child when he held the same rank and status. But for politeness sake he smiled and accepted the basket of candies with a word of thanks, his eyes as icy as his Zanpakuto.

As soon as he was safely back in his headquarters, far out of sight of Ukitake Jyuushiro, he allowed his false smile to drop and casually discarded the offending basket into the wastepaper bin next to his desk; the candies spilled out over the lip of the already crammed bin and skittered over the floor.

Sighing, Hitsugaya glared at the offending bars of chocolate now strewn over his meticulously tidy office; unfortunately for him the candy bars seemed singularly less impressed by his famous icy death stare than his subordiantes and remained melting in the middle of his floor.

"Taichou!" The excited squeal of Matsumoto hit him only a second before the overwhelming scent of alcohol washed over him.

"Matsumoto, have you been drinking?"

Hitsugaya turned to face his fukutaichou, sure enough her cheeks were flushed and her eyes overly bright; he scowled deeply but she seemed far more interested in adjusting her cleavage to what he was saying.

"MATSUMOTO!"

His yell shocked her out of her reverie and she turned her drunken gaze onto his face, grinning stupidly. He sighed, he supposed it was a fools hope to even consider that he might receive help with the paperwork today.

"Go home," he ordered her, voice weary, he would berate her about this when she was sober enough to remember what punishment he would give her.

Swaying and giggling Matsumoto left; a muscle already twitching behind his left eye and the beginnings of a killer headache throbbing in his temple, Hitsugaya sat down and picked up the first slim piece of paperwork from the almost insurmountable tower.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was just setting and Ukitake Jyuushiro sighed with happiness, this day had been one of those rare days when the weather was simply perfect. The sky had been the most beautiful shade of blue and, although the sun had been beating down, a light breeze had kept him cool.

As he felt a pair pf strong arms twine around his waist he relaxed backwards allowing his head to rest on the strong muscled chest behind him, Shunsui's familiar reiatsu washed over him like a comfortable blanket and, as always, he smelt of sake and rose petals.

"You're back early." Ukitake tilted his head back and smiled up at his friend.

"I can go away again if you like."

"Hmm..." Ukitake pretended to consider this seriously, his eyes twinkling with fun.

"Charming." Shunsui's voice was wry as he pulled away to sit next to Ukitake. "I slave all day in the real world killing Hollows and this is the welcome I get. Anybody would think you didn't love me, Jyuu Jyuu. Honestly, I'm offended, in fact I may..."

Ukitake cut his melodramatic posturing off with a kiss, chuckling as he pulled back.

For a long while nothing was said, the two sat in comfortable silence watching the sun go down in a perfect ballet of colour; reds, oranges and yellows bleeding together to create a picture both familiar and yet completely new. Ukitake closed his eyes in contentment as Shunsui's arm curled around his shoulders and drew him close, the feeling of their heart's beating in unison all he needed to make his day complete.

"So, Casanova," Shunsui said. "What did you do with your day without me? Pined? Cried?"

"No, actually, hard as it may be for you to believe I do not spend every second away from you crying; I visited Shiro-chan."

Shunsui just tightened the grip his of his arm around Ukitake's shoulders and kissed his tenderly on the top of his head; he wished in the depths of his heart that Ukitake wouldn't do this to himself, wished that he could find the words to make this right, but most of all he wished his love could have the child his heart so longed for.

In Shunsui's mind it simply wasn't fair that a man like Ukitake, who cared so much and so deeply, was sick with an illness that prevented him having a child whilst himself, a man who had no desire to procreate, could spawn as many children as he desired.

"I love you." The words were soft and Shunsui hardly even noticed he had said them, he just knew that he had to say something.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hitsugaya was hot, irritated and tired. His neck and back were so stiff from bending over paperwork all day that he thought the muscles may actually have frozen in place; he was so uncomfortably hot that his haori was sticking to him, sticking to his skin uncomfortably whenever he moved.

Added to that his office now reeked of melted chocolate, he had tried to gather up the fallen sweets but however much he had managed to hide them from his sight he couldn't get rid of the smell.

So it was when Ukitake knocked on his door he was in no mood to be polite; barely keeping a civil front on he slid open the door and ungraciously stood aside to let him in without a word of greeting.

"Shiro-chan!" Ukitake beamed in welcome, thrusting a lollipop half the size of his head and all the colours of the rainbow forwards.

Perhaps it was the heat or the fatigue, or maybe it was the sheer enthusiasm of the older captain as he proferred yet another item of extremely unwanted confectionary but Hitsugaya had finally had enough.

"I don't want it!" He exploded, voice sounding childishly petulant. "I don't want any of it. Can't you see that I don't like it? Everybody else in Seireitei is laughing at me because you insist on treating me like an infant even though I hold the same rank you do, now please just leave me alone."

"I thought you liked it.." Ukitake's voice was small, his face bewildered.

"Then you are an idiot," Hitsugaya's voice was flat as he stalked over to the cupboard where he had finally managed to stuff the offending chocolate.

Opening the doors of the cupboard he took armfuls of partially melted chocolates, hard candies, fudge, toffees and lollipops and threw them on the floor at Ukitake's feet; he was aware he was behaving like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum but he just couldn't stop himself, it was vindictively satisfying to finally be able to shout at someone and have them listen to him.

Kyoraku Shunsui had been waiting outside the squad headquarters when he heard the banging as the cupboard doors were flung open and the muffled angry shouting; curiousity piqued and slightly worried he hurried inside in time to see the waterfall of confectionary spill out pooling on the floor like blood.

In a second he was by Ukitake's side, shielding him from the onslaught as though his body could protect him from words already said. But as he looked into his lover's eyes, devoid of all emotion as he cried tears he was unaware were spilling down his cheeks Shunsui knew it was too late.

He glared over at Hitsugaya as if by the sheer force of his will he could change what had happened and make things as they were; but he couldn't.

Cracks in Ukitake's heart that had formed over time had finally shattered under the overwhelming pressure of the pain of the truth; as the light died in Jyuushiro's eyes Shunsui reflected that the victim didn't have to leave a corpse to be dead.

"Murderer," he hissed at Hitsugaya as he folded his arms once more around Ukitake, trying to hold him together even though he was already slipping through his fingers.


	2. Freedom

**Title :** Freedom

**Prompt :** Onslaught from livejournal

**Word count :** 283

**Disclaimer :** As always I do not own bleach, still waiting for my little piece of Ukitake heaven though…

Shorter stories are my weak point so I am not too happy with this, still I hope I've managed to get the idea across…

**Freedom**

Nemu opened her eyes as always as 5.37am, this time having been programmed into her as the morning hour when she would receive optimum efficiency with her chores; she blinked and wondered why she could not hear the harsh voice of Mayuri-sama already firing off instructions for the day, it took a moment until she remembered about the research trip he had left on the night previously.

The knock on her door startled her into movement and she scrambled to open it, surprised to see two Captains smiling back at her; ducking her head in deference she bowed to hide her confusion and embarrassment at having been caught in her sleeping yukata.

"Good morning Ukitake Taichou, Kyoraku Taichou."

"We have a special mission for you today, Kurotsuchi Fukutaichou," Ukitake said with a gentle smile.

"A pretty girl shouldn't be cooped up on a day like today," Shunsui added, a wicked glint in his eyes.

So it was the Nemu found herself somehow ensconced in a denim-wearing gigai sandwiched on a commuter train in the real world; she had been allowed out of Seireitei so few times in her life that she couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed.

As they got off the train Ukitake and Shunsui smiled, turning her to face the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life; the carnival lights were flashing every colour of the rainbow, the shouts and screams of children filled the air and the sickly sweet scent of candyfloss wafted towards her.

She felt the strong hands of Shunsui push her towards the onslaught of sights, sounds and smells and for the first time in her life she smiled - so this was freedom…


	3. Behind your Smile

**Title : **Behind your Smile

**Prompt : **Purgatory from livejournal

**Word count : **305

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the Bleach wonder... :(

_A/N: Shockingly this prompt has no mention of my favourite two characters...sorry Ukitake and Shunsui, another time..._

_Also, I am still accepting prompt words or scenarios so please post a review with what you'd like to see_

**Behind your Smile**

He had taught her to smile again.

She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be happy enough to smile, the first time she did it again her cheeks ached for hours afterwards but the warmth she felt was more than reward enough.

He was always smiling, even when they had been trudging down the dusty roads with no food a permanent grin was etched on his face; she quickly learnt that a smile and a polite tone of voice was often the difference between a meal to eat or a starving stomach.

By the time they reached the academy she had learnt to smile properly and, even when she was hurting, she kept a smile on her face and a sunny tone in her voice. The other children warmed to her as she always seemed happy, she quickly gained friends and a reputation for being fun; for some reason his smile frightened them, they teased him and made fun of the soft polite tones he used.

But his smile never wavered, and for that she was grateful.

No matter what anyone else may say about him she knows his smile is Heaven, it delivered her from death and never let her down.

Now years later she has almost forgotten what it is like to not show a happy face to the world no matter what you are feeling; she only has to look at him to be reminded that a smile can hide anything.

So when he stands at _his_ shoulder and looks right in her eyes, his smile disappearing, she knows he is truly leaving her. Her own smile drops from her face as he ascends upwards towards 'heaven' leaving her alone in Hell to suffer in her own private purgatory.

With Ichimaru Gin gone, who will teach her to smile again?


	4. Floating Away

**Title :** Floating Away

**Word Count :** 510

**Prompt : **Death from livejournal

**Disclaimer :** No bleach is mine :(

_A/N : - This one was once again written for the livejournal contests, it took forever and a day to write but I'm finally happy with it._

**Floating Away**

The two women looked down at the sleeping man and smiled, their identical faces blended with an odd mixture of affection and sorrow. The moonlight cast his features into sharp relief and simply served to accentuate the excessive paleness of his skin.

Although they stood apart they moved and breathed as one, just an extension of the same spirit in two bodies; they bent down together and brushed a kiss over his forehead, tears stinging their eyes and making their vision blur but not a sound escaped their lips even as they began to sob.

Both knew that what they were about to do violated every law of their very being but that didn't matter any more; they could feel themselves ebbing away with the spirit of the man on the futon, they could feel their sense of self blurring at the edges.

Ignoring the physical wrench of pain that ripped through them they turned as one and walked away from the room, with every step they could feel his heart beating more softly and slowly, like the pounding of an execution drum that marked the length of time they had to complete this last journey.

The night air hung over them like a shroud as they stole silently into the squad headquarters, the empty hallways stretching out like endless pathways of destiny. Flawlessly they took the route they had walked so many times before, each footstep etched forever on their mind like a book of their life spreading out behind them.

The tug on their hearts grew stronger, each breath now coming slowly and with forced effort; but still they made no sound nor hesitated even for a heartbeat.

Two hands came up and caressed the door in front of them, no different from any of the hundreds of other sliding doors throughout Seireitei but yet infinitely separate; they followed the grain of the wood as though stroking the cheek of a lover, each bump revealing another hidden pocket of memories.

Sliding it open they saw their quarry, his sleeping shape a mere silhouette in the dark; even though there was no light to see him by they could trace every contour of his face perfectly, could tell you the spark the lit him from within even when the world around him was darkness.

They had known for what felt like forever that when the time came this is where they wanted to be; they knew that when their master's body became too weak to move that they would move for him.

The time was near, every second slipping through their fingers like sand as they knelt one at each side of him and took his hands hesitantly in their own; here at the very last they felt no sorrow and no pain, just peace that they were here where they belonged.

"Sayonara." They whispered.

--

Kyoraku Shunsui woke abruptly with the scent of the ocean surrounding him, the salty tang that seemed synonymous with tears, and he knew from the bottom of his soul that Ukitake Jyuushiro was gone.


	5. Scientific Love

**Title : **Scientific Love

**Prompt : **Mathematical from livejournal

**Word Count : **185

**Disclaimer : **Once again I have no bleach

**Scientific Love**

Ask most people what they believed was the key ingredient in becoming a parent and you would receive answers synonymous with love, but one man knew all these people to be fools who allowed their misguided emotions to rule their judgement.

A child's arm, or leg or the way they walked are not created through love; these traits were all built into their DNA passed on through their parents. The child was nothing more than a stream of particular chemicals and hormones structured around a skeleton.

Science clearly told us that 'love' had nothing to do with procreating and a child was nothing more than a vessel for their parent's genes, why should emotions become involved at all?

As long as you could calculate the correct ratio of certain muscles and bones and inject into it the exact percentage of blood and hormones then there was no reason a new life could not be created.

As Kurotsuchi Mayuri watched Nemu carry out her day's tasks briskly and efficiently he reflected that love had nothing to do with a child – it was all in the maths.


	6. Ice Cream and Festivals Part One

**Title : **Ice cream and Fesitvals - Part One

**Prompt : **Ice cream and Fesitvals with Byakuya, SoiFon and Yourichi from The Smallest Ghost

**Word Count : **553

**Disclaimer : **No bleach goodness for me...

_A/N : - This prompt comes in two halves as I didn't think I could do it justice in one...so here is the first half based on Byakuya_

**Ice Cream and Festivals - Part One**

Kuchiki Byakuya hated having the Shinigami Women's Association within his house, he couldn't shake the feeling that everybody

Kuchiki Byakuya hated having the Shinigami Women's Association within his house, he couldn't shake the feeling that everybody was somehow laughing at him for being unable to keep a bunch of women out of his rigidly guarded grounds; but every time he threw them out they found some way back in thanks to that irritating Yachiru who seemed to have nothing better to do than irritate him.

Having almost resigned himself to being unable to do anything about it he now simply ignored all traces of them and turned the other way if he happened to encounter them in his corridors – but this - this was going too far!

Once again he read the short notice pinned to the noticeboard outside Squad One's headquarters with disbelief, his hands shook slightly as he took in the possible implications of what he had read.

_To all members of the Gotei 13_

_The Shinigami Women's Association invites you to a festival in the style of the Real World to be held in the Kuchiki manor and grounds._

_Rides! Food! Fun!_

_All proceeds will go towards maintaining the SWA._

_Vice-President Ise Nanao_

Byakuya ripped the notice from the wall and stalked back to his manor, determined to sort out these infernal women once and for all. Without hesitation he swept through the corridors of his palatial estate until he reached that dreaded room he had been avoiding for weeks now, reaching out he slammed open the sliding door with such force the thin paper ripped down the centre.

"Can we help you?" Ise Nanao was completely cool and collected, seemingly unfazed by the apoplectic noble standing in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya hissed, barely holding on to his stoic mask as he slammed the notice in front of Nanao.

"We're having a fair, Bya-kun!" Yachiru squealed from behind him.

A muscle began to twitch behind Byakuya's eye with the effort of holding on to his temper, bravely ignoring the demon child he continued to stare at the vice-president of the club waiting for an answer.

"I'm glad you're here actually, Kuchiki Taichou," Nanao began in a nonchalant tone. "You're going to need to check the rota for which stall you will be helping to man."

Byakuya blinked once in shock, could this woman actually be suggesting he help them in this insanity?! Losing the last vestiges of his legendary calm he slammed his fists on the table in front of him and shouted.

"There will be no fair held in my grounds!You and your infernal society of meddling women will not dishonour the Kuchiki clan by holding your meetings here any longer. Is that clear?!"

"I'm glad you mentioned honour," Nanao said, polishing her glasses unconcernedly. "I believed that as a noble your honour was in upholding the responsibilities of your family – even those who are absent…such as Rukia…"

Byakuya's mouth fell open and he gaped at the woman in front of him; all the rage drained out of him as he realised he was trapped. If he threw them out now he would lose face and honour by not upholding Rukia's responsibilities whilst she was in the world of the living.

With a strangled scream of frustration he grabbed the rota of duties and stalked out of the room, defeated once again.


End file.
